A Seventh Year to be Remembered: Truth or Dare
by 2Night.Shade8
Summary: Hermione, in her last year, wants to accomplish something worthwhile as a student not as an academic. A sudden boost of confidence leads Hermione to start a game of Truth or Dare in the Astrology tower. ::Rewritten & Improved::
1. The Set Up

**-Chapter One: The Set Up-**

Friday night. Another week had come and gone, bringing graduation that much closer. Hermione Granger sat on the edge of her bed, wringing her hands in frustration. Seven years she had spent at this school and she had yet to do anything... worthwhile. Academically speaking she had accomplished a great deal that was considered far more than worthwhile, but she felt she needed something that would make her worthwhile as a student; something to prove that she wasn't just some book-reciting machine.

Tonight, she thought, presented the perfect opportunity. From what she had heard that day, or lack there of, there was nothing of entertainment value happening. As of that moment, something was now happening. Dinner was quickly approaching, no time better than to spread the news.

Hermione stood up, pacing back and forth. She couldn't just walk down there and announce that there was a party tonight up in the Astronomy tower, especially since it would be her doing the announcing. Most people would role their eyes, and return to their dinner, knowing that it would be nothing more than a book club get together.

If Hermione wanted this to be successful, she knew that shock value would the only approach – and she knew exactly what she would be doing in order to achieve such a goal. Granted, it was terribly out of character for her bookish manner. A sudden boost of confidence rushed through Hermione, feeling as though she could accomplish anything. It was an immediate urge and she knew if she hesitated any longer it would disappear and never again would she have the guts to even think about attempting such a feat.

"GINNY!" Hermione bellowed as she opened the door to her dormitory. True, she could have just bounced down to the common room, proceeding to drag Ginny back up to the seventh year's dorm, but it would have aroused far too many people's curiousity as to why the infamously sober bookworm was now alit with bubbling energy.

Over the last year or so Ginny and herself had grown close, especially during the summer being the only two females of similar age at the burrow. Ginny may have been able to fool her family, Ron included, that she indeed wore a golden halo above her head, but Hermione had easily sent through the façade. After she had bluntly called Ginny on it, late one summer night, the two had become near inseparable.

Ginny had mastered the art of sexuality, knowing exactly what make up to wear, what clothes, and the persona a woman had to put forth in order to achieve any desire she had. For months Ginny had patronized Hermione to fall under her tutelage, but Hermione remained headstrong. Tonight she was relenting, and she knew, for Ginny, Christmas had arrived early.

For the first time a coy smirk played across Hermione's feature's as she headed towards the Girl's lavatory, wand in hand.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sneak Peek - Chapter Two: Revenge is Truly Sweet**

_The large doors leading into the Great Hall opened slowly. The dark oak swung inwards creating a dramatic display, the mystery building as who lay behimd the doors so late into dinner. _

_Silence immediately fell over the hall, and it seemed as if the occupant's had been hit with a stunning spell. Pieces of cultlery fell from a couple students hands, the noise echoing loudly throughout the hall..._

Disclaimer: Alrighty guys… Long time it has been since I have updated or really written anything worth reading for quite some time. Actually I sat down I re-read the stories I have posted here, and was completely aghast. The writing skills that I possessed several years ago are terrifying to say the least. So I have decided for a fresh start. I changed my pen name (formerly known as vixen-pure), and am now re-writing my works that present a potential of hope. A Seventh Year to be Remembered: Truth or Dare, I am now starting over, re-releasing each chapter; this time being more thorough and detailed to give all you the best reading pleasure possible.

Just to follow procedure I am disclaiming any rights to the characters or scenes that have any remote relation to that of J.K. Rowling – as if I could try and claim her work anyway.

Well I hope everyone enjoys the re-write... Leave a review and let me know your opinions... and suggestions you might have for the story is always encouraged. Till then... Enjoy!


	2. Seduction

The washroom door opened with an energetic force, and Ginny swept out of the entrance in a dramatic manner, arms wide open.

"Ta-dah!" The redhead exclaimed to an empty dorm. Dinner began half an hour ago serving only to benefit Hermione as it ensured she would have the attentions of every mortal within the castle walls.

Hermione tentatively followed Ginny out of the washroom, her earlier confidence dropping with every step she took. Ginny, of course, did not disappoint living up to her usual standards.

"Are you sure Ginny? This seems a bit… over the top." Hermione paused trying to find the best way to voice her concerns.

"Hermione," Ginny said, her voice stern, "When have I ever been wrong? Trust me; you look gorgeous." The two girl's noses were touching, and Hermione looked down losing the staring contest.

"If you're sure," Hermione's voice tapered off.

"I'm hungry, let's go!" Exasperated Ginny grabbed Hermione's wrist, lurching her forward towards the Great Hall.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The large doors leading into the Great Hall opened slowly. The dark oak swung inwards creating a dramatic display, the mystery building as who lay behind the doors so late into dinner.

Ginny gave Hermione a sharp shove into the Hall in the direction of the Slytherin table. The clacking of Hermione's heels seemed to catch the student body's attention. Silence immediately fell over the hall, and it seemed as if the occupant's had been hit with a stunning spell. Pieces of cutlery fell from a couple students' hands, the noise echoing loudly throughout the hall.

As if that was her cue, Ginny dashed over to an empty seat beside her brother leaving Hermione alone at the front of the Hall. _The Sorting Hat had some nerve sorting that redheaded minx into Gryffindor_, Hermione thought nastily.

Hermione mentally shook her head, as she looked down at her outfit. Hermione held a pale skin tone, a creamy white. This was perfect, or so Ginny had told her. It allowed the brunette to steer away from the recurrent colours that screamed seduction. The dress was made of lightweight imitation velvet dyed a vibrant sapphire. A silk ribbon rode low on her hips giving the impression that it was a two piece outfit. The upper half of the dress hugged Hermione's torso tightly, stretching up to a high neckline wrapping around her neck.

Earlier Hermione had asked Ginny why she was hiding her best assets rather than using them to her advantage. Ginny laughed her naivety and explained that the snug fit of the outfit accentuated the perfect form of her chest. She further explained that the turtleneck was often sneered upon as being overly conservative. The truth, Ginny told her, was that unlike a shirt that spilled half one's cleavage, the turtleneck could night hide any flaws a girl might have.

The velvet material reached only as far as her side, leaving her back exposed. The lower half of the dress was pleated – an imitation of the school skirts – and cut off at mid thigh. The skirt dipped into a 'V' cut, accentuating the muscles of Hermione's lower back, the material stopping shy of her tailbone. Thin silk strings laced the dress together, forming the letter 'X' three times, holding key points of the dress stable.

Hermione glanced back up feeling over three thousand sets of eyes upon her. A certain grey set had caught her attention, and she slowly made her way over to the platinum blonde. If anyone could make it a Friday night interesting, it would have been Draco Malfoy. Hermione steps were cautious and calculated. It was not often she was found wearing four inch stilettos, the only support being the sapphire silk string that laced up her calf. The heels pushed up Hermione's calves and arse causing her hips to sway seductively side to side.

Previous to entering the Hall, Hermione placed a calming charm on herself, relaxing nerves that she knew would have been completely haywire otherwise. Taking a deep breath she approached the Slytherin.

"Ferret," Hermione breathed seductively, her lips grazing the tip of his ear.

"I am not interested in your services Mudblood." His voice was harsh and controlled, and he glared at his plate, his body rigid.

Hermione lifted a leg placing her foot across his lap onto the seat beside him. "Are you certain that you are not willing to reconsider?" The tip of her tongue flicked at the blonde's earlobe.

Malfoy held his body still, but she could see his eyes roaming following the length of her leg down past the hem of her dress. "Granger," he growled, "Remove your person from mine, and my presence if you are not about to tell me what you want."

Hermione's foot slipped off the bench, allowing her to reposition her body so she was effectively straddling the boy. "I thought I was making myself perfectly clear," her finger traced lightly down his chest as she spoke, stopping at the top of his pants. Brown eyes met grey, "on what I want.

"Midnight in the Astronomy Tower," she leaned in close, their lips almost touching. "Bring some friends." Hermione leaned back, a smirk gracing her lips. Malfoy held his taut frame, no emotion showing on his face. Hermione admitted that she would have been fooled had she not felt otherwise. She ground her hips into Malfoy, a spark forming in his eyes as he held back.

Pushing herself off the blonde Slytherin, Hermione made her way back to the seat that awaited her at the Gryffindor Table. It wasn't until she started eating that the Hall returned to its usual noise level. The atmosphere had changed dramatically, now filled with curiousity and disbelief.

Hermione finished her dinner tuning out the torrent of questions flying around the Gryffindor table; Ginny would give them the necessary information. Standing up to leave, Hermione once again held the attention of every person in the hall; unbeknownst to her, Professor Severus Snape was included.


	3. Revenge is Truly Sweet

Hermione groaned as she heard the monotonous beeping of her alarm clock. She knew that there was a long night ahead of her, so Hermione decided to take a nap until midnight. It helped to pass the time in a way that would prevent from getting herself into a dither.

Her eyes were still hooded with sleep, as she slipped off the bed. A quick charm removed the wrinkles from dress, but Hermione chose to leave her hair as it was. The tousled look added to the dress she thought, and if anything it would get the males' minds reeling even more.

In no rush at all Hermione took her time getting up the Astronomy Tower, all the while wondering who would dare show up.

Whispers carried down the stairwell reminding Hermione to ward the tower with a silencing charm. It would not do to get caught by any person of authority; especially since Hermione technically fell under that category being 'any person of authority' seeing as she was Head Girl.

She entered the room casting the appropriate charms to the room before addressing the group of students.

"Mudblood, it's about bloody time you decided to show up," Draco sneered from a far corner of the room. He of course was flagged by his lackeys, Crabbe and Goyle. Also huddled in the corner were several other Slytherins, including Parkinson, and Zabini. "Was almost wishing you dared to stand us up; then, at least, the real fun could begin."

"Ferret dearest," Hermione said with a sleepy smirk, "why would I even contemplate standing you up? Where would the benefit be in such an action?" By this time she her body press him up against the cold stone wall.

"Well…" Malfoy grabbed her wrists and flipped them around so Hermione was now the one up against the wall. "You would have been held liable for your actions. Perhaps the temptation would have been too much to handle, knowing you would have been punished accordingly." He leaned in close his lips brushing against the skin behind her ear.

Hermione could feel her heart rate speed up at their intimate interaction. His breath was hot against her skin; the urge to shiver was overwhelming. A warm sensation flooded Hermione's legs as her mind flashed a multitude of x-rated images of what she was willing to do to Malfoy in that particular moment. Her hips involuntarily inclined upwards against Malfoy's pelvis.

The blonde placed a hand beside her head and moved with her, denying Hermione the contact she was craving. "Nuh-uh Granger," he said placing a kiss on her throat, "as tempting as it is to defile you in front of an audience, you have an agenda to attend to; we cannot have the Head Girl deter from her plans." His lips trailed down her throat and bit the crook of her neck hard causing her to gasp in pleasure.

The door clicked open and Ginny entered the room. Her eyes widened slightly as she saw the situation Hermione was in. Thinking fast she spun around and cast a charm, followed by a series of profanities.

"Shit! Sorry guys, wrong spell; damn it!" Ginny backed out of the entrance as four more Gryffindors fell through the entrance.

"Ginny, what the FUCK did you do!?"

"I said I was sorry Ron! Just cool your jets while I try and reverse the charm."

"Calm down!?" said a hysterical Lavender, "I can't see a God damn thing!"

Hermione met Malfoy's eyes, trying to laugh at the scene that was taking place. "Shame we have to cut this short," she said as she slid her leg up his thigh, "but for once you were right; must not deter the Head Girl from her current plans." She dropped her leg, before ducking out from Malfoy's arm.

"You guys made it!" Hermione exclaimed rushing over to where her friends were. She glanced at Ginny and winked in appreciation.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Harry laughed, looking over at her. Ginny fixed the spell, everyone's vision returning.

"Now, I have a few ground rules for everyone." Hermione addressed the group who groaned in annoyance. "No, no these are only to make the night more interesting. First off everyone must take a sip of this," she said producing a vial, "It is Vertiserum, we can't have anyone lying. That just won't do.

"Secondly a charm was placed the entrance and took effect the moment you stepped through. This ensures silence amongst everyone, bringing true to the phrase, what ever happens in this room stays in this room. If you are curious as to what will happen if you speak, just remember back to Marietta." An impish glint appeared in her eyes, "two more charms that I should let you aware of: You are not allowed to leave until the game has been decided finished, or you are told to leave the room. And finally if you are dared to do something you are unable to refuse back out. If you should decide to back out you will become nothing short of a house elf for a month to the person who had dared you."

Fear showed in many of the faces, but also a determination to not let such a thing happen.

"So, who would like to start?" Hermione glanced around the room. Instead of the traditional circle most of the people grabbed any space available. Hermione sat beside Ginny on one of the window sill. Malfoy and the other Slytherins sat leaning against the wall. The Gryffindors had spaced themselves out more so, sitting against various walls, and occupying other window sills.

"Sure, why not?" Lavender piped up. "Parvati! Truth… or dare?"

"Well I dare you to kiss," Lavender laughed, "Ron."

Laughter erupted from the group of Gryffindors. The two victims of the dare had been interested in each other for the last year; it was hardly considered a dare. Eagerly Parvati wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and kissed him soundly on the lips. A few well timed coughs broke apart the two, preventing it from carrying on any longer than necessary. Both returned to their original seats, glancing at one another periodically.

"Harry, truth or dare?" Parvati said looking at the bespectacled boy.

Luckily for Harry, Parvati happened to be completely horrendous at creating a half decent task. "Dare," he answered confidently.

"I dare you to… make out with a pillow for thirty seconds." Harry pretended to survey the room causing the occupants to laugh. There was not a pillow in sight.

"Hold on a minute," said Hermione. She wasn't about to let Harry off that easily. "In that case, you have to accept a truth."

"What!?"

"Where's your Gryffindor bravery. We can't let you off the hook that easily."

"But – but she's good at those!"

"Hey!" protested Parvati, "My dares aren't THAT bad."

Everyone looked at her doubtingly. "Fine, maybe not the best," her eyes lit up, "but I get to ask him a truth?"

"Yes."

"And he can't chicken out?"

"For God sakes Patil, get on with it," Parkinson sneered.

"What's the farthest you have gone with a girl, and if yes, who?"

Harry's face turned a bright shade of red. "Third base with a girl from Little Whinging. I don't remember her name though."

"The chosen one is such a pouf after all," Malfoy said clapping in mock congratulations.

Choosing not to dignify Malfoy's comment, Harry turned his attention to Hermione.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." The words escaped her lips before she could refrain herself. When she played as a young child, there was no potion forcing you tell the truth. Therefore, not only could you lie but you could avoid any humiliating dares. Here she would have much preferred the safety of a dare.

"Who is your schoolgirl crush?" Hermione could almost feel the tears begin to well up in her eyes. It had been her dirty little secret for the last couple of years; and for a good reason.

Hermione pleaded to momentary insanity as she tried to resist the Vertiserum. "D-Dr." Immediately she looked over to Malfoy, who seemed so sure of himself.

"Pr-Professor Snape," her voice tripped over the syllables. The look in Malfoy's face fell, and he resembled a small child who had his candy taken away. Ron and Harry both held looks of complete horror, while most of the girls laughed and jeered.

"What!?" Ron spluttered in shock.

Lavender rolled her eyes, exasperated. "Come off it Ron. Half the female population want a chance at him in the sack."

Hermione breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Glaring at Ron, she spoke.

"Draco?"

"What else my dear, dare."

"I dare you Malfoy," she said remaining her eye contact with Ron, "to kiss this lovely redhead over here, Ron." The blood instantly rushed from the two boys faces.

"WHAT!?" Both boys yelled in unison.

"I'd rather kiss Potter!"

"By all means," Hermione smirked leaning against the window, "I could always use the extra help."

"God knows that's true. Fine!" Malfoy stood up aggravated and made his way to Ron.

"Stand up Weasley," the blonde said towering over him.

"Not a chance in hell!"

"Your choice, but I would rather not be subjected to having to 'help' your Mudblood over there in the way of sexual education." Malfoy lowered onto his knees and leaned towards the panicked boy. Ron leaned away from Malfoy until he fell onto his back.

"Much better Weasel." Malfoy straddled the boy, with each time he went to kiss him, Ron would turn his head to the side

"Oh stop being such a prat. Let's get this over and done with. Unless, that is, you like me sitting on you."

Ron immediately stiffed up. Draco grabbed the sides of his face and their lips met. He gently nibbled on his lip. When Ron gave him access he darted his tongue in and out utterly disgusted. Leaping of him Draco went back to his spot. Ron looked up revolted, and ran to the window and retched.

"Stop exaggerating Weasel! I'm not that bad."

"Oh my poor Drakey," Pansy cooed, smothering him.

"Get off me!!"

"Yes Drakey!"

"And stop calling me that!!"

"Yes Drakey." He scowled at her but continued.

"Truth or Dare?" he said looking right at Hermione.

"Dare." Immediately she realized she had made a horrid mistake. The glint in Malfoy's eyes was not good.

"I," he said, "dare you," he smirked evilly, "to seduce Snape."

"WHAT? At this time? How would I even get into his room." Her heart was racing.

Before Draco could answer the astronomy door clicked close. Everyone was so involved they never noticed anyone walk in.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well there it is... hope everyone liked it :)


End file.
